The Not-So-Suite Life
by Boooiu
Summary: This is a little something my friend and I came up with. This is purely a joke. WARNING: Twincest, yaoi, rape, etc The twin's mother is going out of town, but what will the two do to pass the time?


"Mr. Moseby will be checking up on you while I'm gone" explained Carrie Martin to her two sons. She was packed and ready to go on her weekend trip to sing in another hotel. "If he tells me you've done _anything _like your usual stunts while I'm gone, so help me I'll-"

"Don't worry Mom! I promise I'll behave!" Cody stated gently, soothing his mother.

"It's not you I'm worried about" sighed Carrie, "Make sure your brother doesn't do anything, okay?"

"I'm not gonna be a problem mom!" Zack piped in defiantly. "This time, _I'm _going to be the one that watches Cody! I promise mom, I'll keep us both busy!" Zack began, wrapping his right arm around his twin's shoulder and closing the door behind his mother. However, even when their mother had gotten in the taxi, Zack's arm didn't move an inch.

"Uh…Zack? Mom's gone now. You can stop the act." Cody muttered, blushing. Why was his brother acting this way?

"What act, Cody?" Zack calmly wrapped his left arm on his twins shoulder and locked fingers with his first hand. "I promised Mom I'd keep you busy this time and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He felt his face burn hot with blush and his heart beating hard as he pulled his brother in for a surprise kiss. Cody's eyes snapped open in shock but slowly fell into it. The passion of the kiss grew until Cody could no longer handle it and let out a moan. Zack smirked at his brother and took that moment to begin undressing the boy. He slowly pulled Cody's shirt up over his head, revealing a bare chest. He began kissing him intensely while Cody scrambled to do the same. In the heat of the moment, they fall back onto the couch, pulling off each other's pants in the process. Cody was ready. He wanted Zack more than anything else at this moment. Cody sat on his brother's laying body, kissing him repeatedly.

"Now Zack! Please!" Cody exclaimed and Zack slid his brother's underwear off lustfully. Cody's legs locked around Zack's shoulders as he prepared for the entrance. With each thrust they let out small moans of pleasure. They climaxed together and laid back on the couch in pure bliss. "I love you Zack….." Cody sighed. "I love you to…." Whispered Zack as they laid together for what seemed to be the longest time.

Just as they thought this moment could last for an eternity, a loud bang erupted from the other side of the door. It was Mr. Moseby.

_Marion Moseby. _

"You boys best be behaving-"He was brought to a halt as he witnessed the sight of two prepubescent boys lying naked on top of each other. A loud gasp erupted from his lips.

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" **He shrieked, his body spasming in utter confusion.

"M-Mr. Moseby! W-we can explain!" Cody squeaked, hopping off his brother. All Mr. Moseby could do was chuckle.

"No…it's too late for that. Far too late…" A devious smile was plastered on the dark man's face, his eyes glaring deep into the two boy's souls. They both looked at each other.

"Uhhh….are you okay Mr. Moseby?" They mumbled, frightened.

Suddenly, the dark skinned man ripped off his clothing, revealing his throbbing, black cock. He rushed over to Cody, bending him over as he pulled his own hips back and slammed them into his anal cavity. The young boy screamed, and all Zack could do was watch in horror. "**YOU'RE NEXT BOY.**" The man roared. From then on, Cody felt nothing but the vast pleasure Mr. Moseby's hard dick had given him. He started to wiggle his own hips down on top of him, his tiny body shuddering while it was being mercilessly fucked and taunted. Cody saw the small bit of blood drip down his legs, but it didn't matter to him. He was seeing stars.

Mr. Moseby was moaning huskily, and getting off from both the feeling of being inside Cody and watching him squirm in his arms. Cody grunted softly, his high pitched voice ringing throughout the room as he came, spurting all over the two's chests. Mr. Moseby slowed his maddeningly hard and fast pace, riding out his orgasm with a few more hard thrusts. He finished off, cumming within him.

Suddenly all was black, and Cody threw himself up, panting loudly as he was drenched in sweat.

"I-It was all a dream!" He cried.

Suddenly, a silhouetted figure appeared in the moonlight.

"Oh, but you're wrong…." It whispered.

**It was Mr. Moseby. **


End file.
